


Catch Me If You Can

by rydittaker



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydittaker/pseuds/rydittaker
Summary: Julia and David have just bought a house together, now it's time for them to have some fun.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> For Bee, my days are always brighter because of you.

"I can't believe this is ours now" she whispered into his neck. Their hands were intertwined between them. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they admired the house. Their house.  
  
The room was baron, the morning light peeking through the blinds. They stood in silence, revelling in how far they had both come to reach this point. Julia sighed happily, burying her face even further into his neck, his arm snaked around her waist, their other hands still interlocked.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the warmth of the sunlight. Until he broke away raising his hands to caress her cheeks lightly. She leant into his touch, her lips curling into a smile once more. She thought to herself that this was the happiest she'd ever felt, as if she was a child with her whole life still ahead of her.  
  
The moment passed when he pulled back from her and started pulling her to one of the other rooms.  
  
"Where are we going?" she questioned, ideas formulating in her mind of where this might be heading.  
  
"Take your shoes off," he said plainly once they reached what would become the living room.  
  
Julia searched his eyes to only find a mischievous flare. "Not here David." She walked away from him to sit on the sofa which had been shoved into the corner, part of it was still covered with plastic.  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to suggest," he retaliated. She gave him a knowing look leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees, her head resting on her hands.  
  
He bent down in front of her resting his hand on her leg. His hand slid down her calves to remove one shoe and then the other.

"Aren't you supposed to put the shoe on to see if it fits," he looked up at her, questioning what she meant with his eyes, "...like I'm Cinderella or something."  
  
He chuckled once he realised what she was alluding to, "aye, does that make me your prince charming?"  
  
She pretended to ponder the thought for a few seconds, his smile falling into a pout as she did. She couldn't help but chuckle at his childishness, she found it endearing.  
  
He slipped his shoes off and took her hand to pull her up off the sofa. He kissed her lightly then broke away and started to run across the room, skidding on the wooden flooring. He crashed into the wall and Julia couldn't help but keel over laughing.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" he questioned. She tried to reply but couldn't formulate any words because she was giggling too much. Once he had regained his stance he pushed himself off the wall and started running towards her. She realised what he was doing and tried to move out of his path as quickly as possible. His fingertips grazed her back as she slid away and he crashed once again, but this time he fell onto the sofa.  
  
David swiftly got back up and started chasing after her, both of them slid around the room chuckling loudly. Julia made a beeline for the sofa but David caught up to her and they both ended up crashing back onto the cushions. Their lips crashed together in the process, something which both of them had not expected but something they welcomed.  
  
He repositioned himself over her so he could deepen the kiss, her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and started to undo them. He pulled back from her, she whimpered at the loss of contact.  
  
"I thought you said earlier-" he started but she cut him off by pushing her lips back on his.  
  
"Forget what I said, just shut up and fuck me."


End file.
